


Beautiful

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Lydia, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Lydia Martin, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt Bonnie, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Lydia, Romance, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. AH. Bonnie/Lydia oneshot. Trigger warnings. Femslash. Bonnie moves to Beacon Hills, after ending a toxic relationship with Jeremy. She meets Lydia and gains a new friend and maybe more. When someone from Mystic Falls shows up out of nowhere, will it ruin everything they have, or make them stronger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This pairing is still relatively new to me. Please be gentle. This idea has kept popping up into my head, so since I have a bit of time today, I'm going to try and get it into words. It's a one-shot and I'm not planning any type of follow-up.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR THE CHARACTERS.

I ran a hand over my short hair. It just started to grow back. It's barely longer than a buzz-cut. I have a few curls started to form. Logically, I know that it's just hair. I know that I'm more than my hair, but when he cut it… I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel like I lost my femininity. It was such a toxic relationship for so long… When I finally got the courage to leave him, he did everything in his power to break me.

I was with Jeremy for so long, before I even caught a glimpse of his true colors. His behavior changes started off small at first. He would slowly get more and more controlling. His shift was so gradual, that I didn't even realize it, until it was too late. The first time that he hit me, I was mortified. I couldn't believe that someone who was supposed to love me, could hurt me like that.

It was just the beginning of my hell with Jeremy. He started drinking, when Elena left town. I just couldn't get through to him anymore. He would fall into these violent rages and claimed not to remember them later. I didn't know what to do or how to get out. When he choked me to the point of forcing me to black out, I knew that I had to leave, because if I didn't, there was a very real possibility that he would kill me.

I tried to leave him. After my first attempt was unsuccessful, I went to Caroline's mom and asked her for help. She agreed to help me. She helped me get out, but what I didn't plan for was for Jeremy to track me down and come after me. He beat me so badly that I just wanted to die. He shaved my head and did everything in his power to break me down and taint my spirit. I filed charges and Liz arrested him. I haven't seen him since. He'll be in prison for at least ten years for aggravated assault and rape.

I was struggling to move on with my life. Every time I took a step forward, it felt like life would knock me on my ass and force me to move backwards. I started to go to a victim support group, but even that was a struggle. I hated to think of myself as the victim. It made me feel helpless – and I hate feeling helpless.

* * *

"Is this seat taken? I'm sorry to bother you, but nearly every other table is full." A soft voice broke through my reverie. I set down the book I was reading at the coffeehouse I was at.

"Um, no, you can sit." I answered, quietly. I looked up at saw a gorgeous redheaded woman beaming at me.

"Thank you." She breathed, as she sat down and sipped her drink. "So, do you come here often? I don't think I've seen you around before." She inquired. I shook my head.

"I'm new to town actually. I just moved here a few weeks ago." I admitted. I felt like I was suffocating in Mystic Falls, after everything that happened with Jeremy. So I knew that it was the right time to move.

"How do you like it so far? Most of my friends just moved away, ironically enough. If you ever need a tour guide or just a friend, let me know. I'd be happy to show you around." She offered. I glanced up at her in surprise. I ran a hand through my short hair, nervous at the new conversation.

"Yeah, that'd be great, actually. I don't really know anybody here yet." I confessed.

"I love your hair. You definitely have the face to rock the short hair. I'm Lydia, by the way. It's great to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Oh, do you really think so? I'm Bonnie." I replied, unsure of the sincerity of her words. She nodded.

"You look beautiful." She promised. I gave her a tentative smile, before taking a drink of my hot tea.

"Thank you."

* * *

We exchanged numbers that day. After that, I started seeing Lydia around town more and more. It became second nature to do almost everything with her. I loved having a normal friendship. It was so refreshing after everything. There wasn't any pressure with Lydia. She never pried or asked questions when I would turn the channel when a crime show would come on or when I would decline watching an action or horror film. It was still too fresh and it hit home too much.

"Bonnie, is that you?" I heard someone ask. I froze. I hadn't heard that voice in months. Lydia gave my hand a squeeze, before looking to see where the voice had come from. I cringed when I saw Damon. Never in a million years, did I think that I would see anyone else from Mystic Falls in Beacon Hills, California.

"Damon," I breathed, not trusting my voice to go any louder.

"One day, you were just gone. What the hell happened to you, judgey? There were rumors about Jeremy going around that you charged him with assault and some other things, but that can't be true, can it? There's no way that Elena's baby brother could hurt a fly." He smirked. He barely looks concerned. My heart plummeted into my stomach. The other thing that he couldn't bring himself to say, is rape. It's easy to be so cavalier about it, when it hasn't happened to you.

"I needed a change of scenery. I couldn't stay there, not after what Jeremy did to me. I don't owe you an explanation and I definitely don't have to justify myself to you. If you honestly think that Jeremy isn't capable of that, then you don't know him as well as you think you do. Why don't you go ask the Sheriff about it or read my case file or my hospital records? I'm sure you'd find those really interesting." I replied, coldly. His entire demeanor dropped. I know that he doesn't believe me. I knew that not many people would. That's part of the reason why I left that place. On top of everything else, I didn't have the stomach to be called a liar.

"Elena's beside herself, you know?" He said, instead of acknowledging anything I said to him.

"Damon, is it?" Lydia spoke up, directing his attention to her. "I'm sorry, but why is it Bonnie's concern that someone she hasn't talked with in years is beside herself?" She asked him, staring him down and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And moreover, what the hell gives you the right to come barging back into Bonnie's life, without so much as a phone call?! Do you know how hard she has been working to rebuild her life, after what that piece of shit put her through? Did you know that he was the one who shaved her head? Have you seen her scars? Did you know those lines around her next are scars from where his belt buckle broke her skin, while he was strangling her? Did you know that she can't have kids? Did you know that she still can't sleep without having nightmares? No, you didn't, because you've never cared to. So get the hell off of your high horse and go back to wherever you came from. She doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve what he did to her, and she most certainly doesn't deserve this. You don't have the right! I don't care who you are or who you think you are, but you're done contacting Bonnie, unless it's because you've decided to apologize. If that's the case, you can take it up with me, first. Here's my number." She snatched Damon's phone out of his hand and gave him her number. "If you even think about coming back here and talking to her that way again, I promise you that you will be sorry." She thrust his phone back into his hand and continued to stare him down.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Damon growled at her. He took a step forward and I grabbed Lydia's arm. I shook my head and stepped in front of her.

"She's my everything, Damon. You've never cared about my life before. Do us both a favor and don't start now. We're done here." I told him. I was shaking, but my voice never wavered.

"Look at me," Lydia commanded, softly. I looked up at her. "You're perfect. You know that, right? You're strong and you're beautiful and no one can ever take that away from you. Let's go. We don't need to waste anymore of our time with this negatively." She suggested. I nodded. "Goodbye Damon," she turned her attention to him, before taking my hand in hers and leading me away. We stopped when we were out of eyesight. Before I could ask her why, she placed her lips on mine. I gasped into the kiss, but kissed her back. "I meant what I said. You're beautiful, Bonnie." She promised. I leaned into her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you." I whispered, more to myself than to her.

"I love you, too, Bonnie Bennett."


End file.
